The Prank-A-Thon
by Ultimate Pranksters
Summary: When three kids are warped into a story, the least they can do is have fun! It's Anna vs. Ariana/George and Harry/Becca!! Who will win?? *warning- swearing involved*
1. An Incidental Accident

Anna, Becca, Ariana and the Prank-A-Thon  
  
A/N: The three people who are the main characters are based on me and real people that I know, which makes this even funnier.  
  
Chapter 1 - An Incidental Accident  
  
Ariana, Becca, and Anna were waiting around at Teen Tiyul camp outside the door to the teen lounge at 8:15, before camp officially started. Anna always brought books and so she took out a new one she bought the other day, but hadn't had time to read.  
  
"You haven't read Prisoner of Azkaban yet?" asked Ariana.  
  
"I'm just re-reading. I lost my old one so we bought this from one of those second-hand bookstores."  
  
"Can we read over your shoulder?" asked Becca.  
  
"Okay," answered Anna. Ariana and Becca rested their elbows on Anna's shoulders and peered over her to read. She flipped to page 71.  
  
There was a bright flash of light, which made Anna drop the book and cover her eyes, and the next minute -  
  
"Someone tell me what happened," said Anna loudly. All three of them looked down to find they had bags on trolleys next to them, and each had a wand in their pocket. They were wearing black Hogwarts robes and had the pointy hats on.  
  
"Whoa shit," commented Becca.  
  
"I think I have a very clear idea of where we are," added Ariana as she saw Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger walk through the barrier they were facing.  
  
"Hey, Ariana, this means you finally get to meet your 'crush,'" said Anna as the twins walked through the barrier, followed by Ginny and Percy.  
  
"No, seriously," breathed Ariana.  
  
"Let's get on the train."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~ In A Train Compartment ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anna pulled out her Mashimaro doll from her other pocket and stuck its suction on the window. "This is so messed up."  
  
"You're still using your monotone," said Becca. Ariana laughed.  
  
"What should we do, screw up the whole story or something?" asked Anna, but as Ariana and Becca were about to answer, the three main characters from the book slid the compartment door open.  
  
"Can we sit in here?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sure," answered Becca quickly. All of a sudden they noticed Lupin sleeping over closer to the door.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat down on one side of the compartment, Ariana, Becca, and Anna on the other. For about twenty minutes, there was total silence. Then everyone started talking.  
  
'Who're you?" asked Harry Potter.  
  
"I'm Becca."  
  
"I'm Ariana," Ariana turned to see Anna had zoned out again, "And she's Anna."  
  
"What?" asked Anna, noticing everyone staring at her.  
  
"So," said Becca, "I guess I'm a second-year."  
  
"And I'm a fourth year," said Ariana.  
  
"Wait, that means . . . oh god!" Anna moaned.  
  
"You're a third year! Ha ha ha! This is going to be so funny!" laughed Ariana.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron stared.  
  
"We're third years too. Are you all siblings or something?"  
  
"No, just friends," said Anna, thinking 'why the hell do I have to be friends with the main characters and not Becca and Ariana?'  
  
Becca took Mashimaro off the window and held it. Ariana started singing and Anna clamped her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
'If I think this can't get any weirder, it's going to,' thought Anna.  
  
Just then, the train lurched to a halt.  
  
"Damn it," said Anna out loud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: George/Ariana and Harry Potter/Becca next chapter, plus the . . . no can't give it away ;D But be prepared, there will be plenty of, erm, ORIGINAL pranks, very funny. 


	2. Laughing Is Disturbing

Anna, Becca, Ariana and the Prisoner of Azkaban  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anna: By the way, in case I haven't mentioned it before, the character Ariana as also me good friend starzinluv. You should go visit her stories. She is making me type this while threatening me with extreme fluff. If I don't recommend her to all my readers, she will put me in a fluff scene with Ron Weasley!  
  
Ariana: Muahahahaahahaha! I love George! And wouldn't Anna and Ron make such a cuuute couple??? Awww. . .  
  
Anna: AAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!! * runs away to hide, clawing at her eyes *  
  
Ariana: . . .and I am helping Anna write, like, ALL of her stories so if you like them, maybe you will like mine! And maybe you will like reviewing mine! So please do. . .  
  
Anna: Liar!!! Oh well, back to the story . . .  
  
Ariana: Technically, we are co-writing this story together. I deserve credit! I am the one typing, dammit!  
  
Anna: * hits Ariana over the head with the keyboard to shut her up * * zooms the camera in on the story *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2 - Laughing Is Disturbing  
  
* what happened last chapter *  
  
Just then, the train lurched to a halt.  
  
"Damn it," said Anna out loud.  
  
The sound of clattering baggage told them that all their bags had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.  
  
"What's going on?" said Ron's voice from behind Harry.  
  
"Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "Ron, that was my foot!"  
  
"Here come the dementors!" Anna shouted gleefully.  
  
"The what???" chorused the group.  
  
"Anna, shut up and stop giving away the plot!" Ariana took a swing at Anna who ducked out of the way and jumped to a secluded corner.  
  
"Um, I don't like the dark very much. . ." Becca nervously admitted. "Where is everyone!?!" She started wandering around the compartment searching for any sign of life. She clumsily ran right into Harry who fell into Hermione, who fell into Ron, who fell into Ariana, who fell into Lupin, waking him up.  
  
Their eyes were adjusting to the darkness and they could just barely make out the jumble of bodies strewn across the floor and Anna rocking back and forth in her seat with silent laughter. Ron muttered a vehement exclamation. They all tried to untangle themselves from the others.  
  
"Shit!!!" Becca's shoe got stuck in Harry's robes and she fell back on top of him. Luckily, it was too dark for her to see how red his face had gotten. [A/N: What the hell are you doing, Ariana!!?? Give me back that keyboard, %#$&!!!!!]  
  
The door slid open and the two intruders stumbled over the human pretzel on the floor.  
  
"What the. . . what's going on in here?" exclaimed Neville.  
  
Ginny was heard whimpering in the background.  
  
A cackle of amusement could be heard from Anna's corner of the compartment.  
  
The door slid open again. One of the struggling students on the floor managed to light their wand. This illuminated the tall, hooded figure in the doorway. The top of it's hood brushed the ceiling and it drew in a long, rattling breath. An intense cold swept over the room, affecting everyone but. . .  
  
. . .Anna, who was now laughing extremely loud. Everyone turned to look at her with horrified expressions. Ariana and Becca already knew Anna was twisted and mentally unstable, but they never expected this from her. Apparently, neither did anyone else in this particular compartment.  
  
"Anna, shut the hell up!" Ariana screamed up at Anna. There was a scuffling noise and the sound of someone tripping clumsily. Anna was on the ground and Becca's hand was clamped over her mouth. Anna gave a muffled cry of protest from behind Becca's hand.  
  
Lupin managed to stand up. He pulled out his wand and brandished it like toward the dementor. "Expecto patronum!" A stream of silvery-white light shot out of his wand at the dementor. It turned around and soundlessly glided away.  
  
Soon after, the lights came back on and the train started to move again. Everyone stood up to find his or her proper seats. Anna managed to wrangle herself away from Becca's grip and ran out of the compartment.  
  
Becca tried to get up to chase after her, but she couldn't move. "Harry, not that I mind, but could you please get off of me?"  
  
He didn't move. She looked closer at him and gave a yelp of surprise. He was out cold. She started struggling.  
  
"What the bloody hell is wrong with her?" Ron nodded toward the door that Anna had just escaped through.  
  
"I have absolutely no idea," Ariana replied.  
  
They then finally noticed Becca's trouble with Harry. After several people helped her out from under his unconscious form, Hermione started slapping Harry to get him to wake up.  
  
*  
  
Anna, Becca, and Ariana had never seen so many witches and wizards before. Come to think of it, they hadn't EVER seen any witches and wizards before! They couldn't wait to get acquainted with the school. Anna (Ariana and Becca had found her twenty minutes later in the entrance hall still acting like she was on sugar-high) was especially looking forward to care of magical creatures with Hagrid.  
  
The girls were sitting at the Gryffindor table with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. (McGonagall had pre-sorted them in her office). When Anna had tried to sit next to Becca, she had quickly put Harry between them. Ariana was sitting on Becca's other side next to Hermione. Hermione was explaining the different classes to Ariana. Becca was listening attentively while Harry told her about Quidditch. Anna was prodding her food with a fork, looking very bored.  
  
The Weasley twins appeared and sat next to Ron who was across from Harry. Fred sat next to Ron and George sat next to Fred and across from Ariana. Her conversation with Hermione immediately halted as she turned to gaze at George.  
  
"Ron," Fred inquired. "Who are your lovely new friends?" Anna shuddered inwardly.  
  
Ron introduced Anna, Becca, and Ariana to Fred and George. George was captivated by Ariana and couldn't take his eyes off her. His ears glowed bright red.  
  
"Girls," Ron said. "This is Fred and-"  
  
"-George," Ariana cut him off.  
  
"Hey, that's right! How did you know?" Ron asked Ariana.  
  
She didn't answer, she just kept gazing into George's eyes.  
  
They started talking and quickly hit it off. George was amazed that Ariana was sweet, smart, pretty, and funny, and STILL loved mischief! [Ariana: No, I am not a Mary-Sue, I just try to be all these things. Well, I can't really help my looks very much, but my friends say I'm pretty and my eyes are great. I like my eyes :-) . . .] She was very interested in his pranks and wanted to hear all his stories.  
  
Ron was a bit upset because Harry was totally engrossed with Becca. They were having such a great time talking with each other and he hated being left out. Anna was silently puking. All the fluffiness around her was just too much.  
  
*  
  
After dinner, George pulled Ariana aside while the Gryffindors were on their way to the common room. They waited until the others were around the corner before he pulled her into an empty classroom.  
  
"There's something I want to show you. Fred and I use it all the time when we need to avoid someone or find a secret passage."  
  
He pulled out a very old-looking piece of parchment.  
  
"Ooh! Can I start it up?" Before George answered, Ariana tapped the parchment with her wand and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The Marauders' Map came into focus. George gave her a very confused look. She just smiled back at him. He didn't bother asking, she already seemed to know more than meets the eye.  
  
They could see two little dots labeled "Harry" and "Becca" moving towards them on the map. They waited until Harry and Becca were right outside the classroom, Ariana opened the door and pulled Becca in. George grabbed a now very confused Harry.  
  
Becca looked around the classroom, then at Ariana and George.  
  
"So what were you two doing in here- alone?" Becca gave them a devilish grin.  
  
Ariana elbowed Becca in the arm. "What the hell, George was just showing me the Marauders Map!"  
  
"OOOHHH, lemme see!!!" Ariana showed Becca the map and Becca watched with delight as a little dot named "Anna" passed their hiding place.  
  
"George, this is great! We can use this to prank everyone in the school!" Becca looked like her birthday had come early.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking about Anna. She really deserves payback for that very, um, odd display on the train. George, what's the fastest shortcut back to Gryffindor tower? We need to get there before Anna. Becca, you keep an eye on Anna and anyone else who might try to stop us on the map. Harry, if we do manage to run into anyone, especially Hermione back at the common room, you need to distract them."  
  
George led the way through several passages and they made it to the Gryffindor common room before anyone else.  
  
"Tai-kwon leap!" The portrait opened and they stepped inside.  
  
Ariana led the way up to the third year girls' dorm. Harry seemed slightly nervous to be going up the girls' stairs, but George had no inhibitions when pranks were involved. They found the dorm and Becca recognized Anna's Mashimaro doll sitting on one of the beds. Ariana looked in Anna's wardrobe and found all of Anna's school robes neatly hung up inside.  
  
"I talked to Hermione about Transfiguration at the beginning of dinner and I learned some very interesting things. Sintiverto Barney-Clomus. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Anna: * cringes * I know what they're doing to my stuff!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Ariana: I don't know what you mean, Anna. I think it turned out good! And of course you know what we are doing to your stuff, you're writing it with me!  
  
Anna: Grrrrr I can't believe I'm letting you do this . . .  
  
Ariana: That's what the prank war is all about! *sigh* George showed me the Marauders Map! He must really like me!!!  
  
Anna: . . .  
  
Ariana: Of course, this might only be turning out so well for me because I am TYPING. Everyone, quick! Go check out the starzinluv stories! That's my author name, I'm on Anna's favorites list. Go now!!!  
  
Anna: Okay that's enough, Ariana. * hits her with the keyboard * jeez how did you get a sugar high this morning???  
  
Ariana: Anna, I haven't had sugar for more than 12 hours so shut up! I'm high of fanfics! Mwa ha ha! 


	3. The War Begins

The Prank-A-Thon  
  
A/N: Anna: shit!!!  
  
Ariana: Hi, Anna! Do you like the picture I drew of you and Dementor Bob inside a heart? It is just so cuuute!  
  
Anna: NO! I think the description alone is mentally scarring the readers. As it has already scarred me for life . . .  
  
Ariana: Whatever. I luv George!!! *spaces out to think about George*  
  
Becca: I luv Harry!  
  
Ariana: The fluffiness is taking over! Mua hahahahaaaaa. . .  
  
Anna: I think im gonna be sick . . .  
  
Chapter 3 - The War Begins  
  
Anna descended the steps leading down from the girls' dormitories and entered the common room. George, Ariana, Becca, and Harry were sitting in chairs around a table, consulting a small piece of parchment. Anna, unfortunately, did not notice this minor detail.  
  
"Robes are so awkward," muttered Anna as she tripped over the last step.  
  
As Anna neared the table they were at, George promptly snatched up the parchment and hid it in his pocket. Ariana was grinning. Harry and Becca were laughing into their hands. Anna gave them a quizzical look.  
  
"Good morning," greeted Ariana, still grinning widely.  
  
"Um, yeah, hi." She was confused by their odd behavior. Then again, they were always behaving like that at camp.  
  
Ariana buried her face in George's shoulder to muffle her laughter. Becca grabbed Harry's arm and started sawing back and forth crazily. Anna was getting a little scared. Becca started humming out of tune and Harry joined in for some odd reason.  
  
Ron and Hermione crossed the room and stared at their friends. "What in bloody hell is going on here?" Hermione gave Ron a disapproving glance, but said nothing.  
  
"The wrath of Mashimaro," shrugged Anna, not wanting to be any more confused than she already was.  
  
"Let's go down to breakfast," Ariana said, gathering herself up. She, George, Becca, and Harry exited the portrait hole, their laughter echoing throughout the halls. Anna, Ron, and Hermione stood, shocked for a moment, then followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the Great Hall, all seven of them sat down at the Gryffindor table, chattering excitedly. Every time George and Ariana looked in Anna's direction, they cracked up. Anna thought she heard a whisper at her side, then turned just in time to see Becca bring her wand back into the folds of her robes.  
  
Anna reached out her hand to stab fretfully at her eggs, but stopped. She was having a bit of trouble moving her arm very far. It felt as if her robes had gotten heavier. Then she felt something close in around her head. Her face was still in the open, but something was covering all the other sides of her head.  
  
The Great Hall went silent. Anna grabbed an empty plate and brought it closer so she could see her reflection.  
  
Barney the dinosaur stared back at her.  
  
The Great Hall exploded in a fit of laughter. How could they not? Anna, serious, weird Anna, was wearing a purple Barney suit! Her very red face stuck out of Barney's mouth for the whole school to see.  
  
Anna stood and ran from the room, shouting obscenities directed towards the supposed pranksters. This only brought more laughter, especially from the Slytherins. She ran through the hall and out the double doors which slammed behind her.  
  
Harry almost fell off the long bench he was sitting on. Becca grabbed him before he hit the ground with great difficulty because she was laughing so hard. Ariana and George were clutching each other to keep from falling over. Ariana's eyes welled up with tears, she was laughing so hard. Finally, the students started to calm down. Becca caught her breath and Ariana wiped her eyes on George's sleeve.  
  
Dumbledore looked very amused. Snape was cackling evilly. McGonagall was trying to hide her smile. Trelawney was whispering, "I knew this would happen! It's an omen!" Harry, not having met Trelawney or her stupid death predictions yet, didn't notice this.  
  
"That . . . was . . . so . . . funny!" gasped Ariana, wiping a happy tear away.  
  
"I've never pulled anything as good as that!" agreed George, clutching his sides. Harry nodded, having not caught his breath.  
  
"Anna is so going to kill us," realized Becca with absolutely perfect logic. She was dead on, actually, despite how much she took her ESP as a joke.  
  
"Yeah, sure she is," scoffed Ariana, still smiling broadly.  
  
"Whatever," said Harry, looking at his digital watch, "Uh-h, it's time for Divination! Gotta run!" With that, he Ron, and Hermione hurried out of the Great Hall to their first class of the year.  
  
*  
  
That night, Anna was woken up out of her dream by a loud snore from Lavender Brown. God, this was horrible. She needed a plan to get them back . . . she had already pinned the blame on four very suspicious people: Ariana, George, Becca, and Harry. It was too obvious.  
  
She was extremely bored, and couldn't go back to sleep. Looking at the watch buried in her trunk, it read 1:34. It was set to British time, so it was pretty late.  
  
She got up out of her bed quietly, and went to the door past the three sleeping third-years. Creaking the door open, she slipped out of the dormitory and was about to go down the stairs when she heard four remarkably familiar voices muttering loud enough for her to make out some of it.  
  
"I can't believe we did that still!" Ariana's voice said. This was punctuated by Becca's shrill laugh.  
  
"What a riot!" George's voice added.  
  
"Oh we better cover ourselves up! If she finds out it was us..." Harry trailed off.  
  
"If," Ariana stated, "But until then, we should think what other things we can pull on people."  
  
From behind the banister, Anna gave a sinister smile. They would get what was coming to them, all right. There was already a plan forming in her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Anna: *covers her face*  
  
Ariana: Mwa hahahahaha! *singing* Anna is a dinosaur, from our imagination, and when she's tall, she's what we call a dinosaur sensation! Anna's friends are -  
  
Anna: SHUT UP!!  
  
Ariana: Fluuuuuuuuuuuuuf! I am obsessed with George! I mean, fluff! Fluff! I'm not obsessed with a particular redhead who's so funny, and so cute, and so sweet ... no, no, it's all fluff!  
  
Anna: ...  
  
*George pops in at that moment*  
  
George: Hi Ariana! Um, could I talk to you for a minute ... alone? *looks pointedly at Anna*  
  
Anna: go right ahead.  
  
*George drags Ariana off into an empty classroom. Ron enters now occupied classroom*  
  
Ron: That was bloody brilliant!  
  
*Ariana and George chase Ron out of the classroom and send him on Anna*  
  
Ron: Anna, Anna, I love you!  
  
Anna: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH NOOOOOOOO!! *runs from room screaming with Ron following her*  
  
George: *turns to Ariana* Now where were we?  
  
*Fluffiness ensues*  
  
Anna: *screaming bloody murder and still running* 


	4. Boggarts and Dungbombs

A/N: Anna: My turn!!!  
  
Ariana: What could you possibly do to get back at us? You know I don't get embarrassed! You have nothing! Mwa haha!  
  
Anna: Hmm, good question. Harry and Becca are still prone to humiliation, though. . . *thinks back to the 2nd book with the valentine to Harry Potter*  
  
Ariana: I love pranks, but it's so hard to think of good ones these days. . .  
  
Anna: ARGH! BOGGART!!!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 -  
  
Harry was still laughing as he followed Professor Lupin into the staffroom. He had never seen anyone scare Peeves off like that. The way he screamed when Lupin cursed the gum up his nose was priceless. The rest of the DADA class crowded into the room after him.  
  
Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth. As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin, I'd rather not witness this." Snape stalked out of the room. Anna glared daggers at him as he passed. Harry looked at her with an odd look on his face. She glared daggers at him as well. Lupin's gaze swept over the class. As it passed Anna, she glared daggers at him. A bird perched on the windowsill looked at Anna curiously. She glared daggers at it.  
  
Lupin brought the class to an old wardrobe at the end of the room, explaining the basics of boggarts. After several questions and answers, he taught them the boggart-repelling charm. "We will practice this charm without wands first. After me, please. . . riddikulus!" The class repeated after him. He explained how the charm worked and had the class think of how they could make their greatest fears funny.  
  
"Very good. All right, Anna, you go first. When I open the door of the wardrobe, you step up and practice the spell. I will call up students one at a time to step up. Ready? One - two - three -- now!" He pointed his wand at the wardrobe. Sparks shot out and the door burst open.  
  
  
  
Ron stepped out of the wardrobe. "Huh???" the real Ron exclaimed from the back of the class. The boggart Ron stepped up to Anna.  
  
  
  
"Anna! I love you!" Anna covered her face with her hands. "Marry meeee!" Anna dropped her hands and her eyes widened, then narrowed angrily. Ron ran towards Anna and planted a kiss on her lips. Anna screamed loudly. Hermione glowered and stepped closer to the real Ron.  
  
  
  
"Aaah! Riddikulus! Riddikulus! Riddikulus!" She pried Ron's lips off her and he stumbled back. With a cracking sound, he turned into a giant spider.  
  
  
  
"Aaah!" The real Ron in the back of the classroom screamed in terror. The spider clicked it's pincers and took a step forward. Anna smirked.  
  
  
  
"Neville! Your turn!" Lupin called out. Neville jumped in front of the boggart and it quickly turned into none other than Professor Snape.  
  
  
  
Anna moved to the back of the class, which, unfortunately happened to be near Ron. Ron raised his eyebrows suggestively at Anna. She shuddered and took a step away from him. Hermione growled at Ron and stomped on his foot.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
It was Halloween morning and all students third year and above were looking forward to the Hogsmeade trip. Well, almost all students.  
  
  
  
"It's so unfair! I can't believe I have to stay here! I must be the only third year not going!" Harry complained in the common room. He was sitting on a couch away from the fire and Becca was listening to him sympathetically.  
  
  
  
"Well, Harry, at least I'll be here with you. I'm only a second year and I can't go anyway, but I'd probably stay anyway."  
  
  
  
"Really?" Harry questioned. "Why would you do that?"  
  
  
  
"For you. I mean, it wouldn't really be that much fun without you. . . and I might as well just not go. I'd rather stay here with you than go off to Hogsmeade anyway. It's just not the same if you're not there. . ."  
  
  
  
"Besides going to Hogsmeade, I can't think of any other way I'd rather spend my time. Actually, you're more fun than Hogsmeade could ever be."  
  
  
  
"Aw, Harry, that's so sweet."  
  
  
  
"Well, I, er. . ." his words were cut off when Becca practically jumped into his lap.  
  
  
  
"You talk to much. . ." they both leaned in closer, closer, clo-  
  
  
  
"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron's voice made Becca and Harry both jump. Becca fell off the couch and landed on the floor with a thud. Ron didn't seem to notice. "I just heard about the sweet shop in Hogsmeade! Did you know Honeydukes has levitating sherbert balls that-"  
  
  
  
"Um, Ron?" Hermione interrupted him and pulled him out of Harry's face. "I don't think Harry wants to hear about everything he's going to miss. Let's just bring him back all we can."  
  
  
  
"Ok," Ron replied reluctantly. "Well, can I at least tell you all the stuff I heard about Hogsmeade?"  
  
  
  
"Um, suuure. . ."  
  
  
  
"Great! See ya, Harry! We'll bring you back a ton of great stuff. Bye, Becca. Hey, what are you doing on the floor?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, it's very comfortable down here! I just love sitting on the floor!" Becca replied sarcastically. Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the couch. Ron waved, then put his arm around Hermione and started rambling about candy. Hermione went slightly pink, but looked very happy and started walking with him.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Oooh, how about these? Becca would love this!" Ariana stood at a sales rack with George pointing out just about every item there. George was grinning as he saw the giant bag of dungbombs she was pointing to.  
  
  
  
"Forget Becca, I want this! It's perfect! Look at all the dungbombs. . ." George took a deep whiff of the contents of the bag. [Ariana: Ewww! Those are DUNGbombs! They can't smell very good!] "Mmm, prank-y goodness. Where should we set them off first?"  
  
  
  
Ariana laughed and grabbed the bag. "I guess I'll have to get this then. I can share with you and Becca." They grabbed a few other items, then went up to the counter to pay for their selections. The line was much longer than they thought it would be. They turned around and started walking to the end of the line. They didn't see the person in front of them until it was too late.  
  
  
  
"OOF!" The three students collided and fell to the ground (which was not a good idea because the shop was very crowded and they were likely to get stepped on). Ariana snatched the bag of dungbombs in midair before it hit the ground. Anna scrambled to her feet, narrowly avoiding the feet of a group of sixth years. Ariana tried to do the same, but her legs were tangled in her robes and she couldn't move.  
  
  
  
She looked up and saw a rather large trolley, probably carrying supplies to take to the cellar. It was heading straight in her direction. She desperately tried to untangle herself, but to no avail. The cart was almost upon her, she was going to be crushed.  
  
  
  
A figure swooshed across the path of the trolley and pushed Ariana out of it's way. They rolled a couple of times and came to a stop when they hit a wall.  
  
  
  
"Owww. . ." Whoever was on top of Ariana was hurt.  
  
  
  
"Hello, George" she looked at him sympathetically as he rubbed his elbow where it had been smashed into the floor. "Are you alright?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing Madam Pomfrey can't fix in a couple of seconds. Are you okay? You almost became roadkill!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, thanks to you. Thank you so much!" She hugged him. "Um, I'm alright now."  
  
  
  
"So I've heard."  
  
  
  
"Good, then you can maybe get off me now?"  
  
  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" Slightly embarrassed, he quickly got up and helped her to her feet. Anna showed up just then.  
  
  
  
"Ariana! I saw what happened! Are you okay?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, Anna, I'm okay, thanks to George." George looked very proud of himself. "Oh shit. . . we have to leave. Now!"  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Ariana pointed to the cart. A few feet in front of it was the giant bag of dungbombs she had dropped. The cart showed no signs of stopping. "Oh." Anna nodded and backed slowly towards the door.  
  
  
  
"What are you waiting for? Run!" Ariana grabbed each of her friends by the arm and started running towards the door. They were a few feet away from it when the cart hit the bag of dungbombs and every single one of them went off.  
  
  
  
A few screams could be heard from inside as they sprinted out the doors. They watched the chaos through the front window. Every person in Zonko's was crowded around the door, holding their noses. The impenetrable crowd at the door made it impossible for people to leave quickly.  
  
  
  
Anna hid her purchase in the folds of her robes before Ariana and George caught sight of it. She was looking forward to the prank she was planning. The Halloween feast would be the perfect opportunity for her prank. They would get what was coming to them.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Ariana: Becca, you almost got in some fluff! I know it was a bit ooc, the forwardness and everything, but it was interesting! I know the "rescue" scene was a bit cheesy, but I just saw "The Wedding Planner" and it gave me ideas!  
  
  
  
Anna: I don't even want to know . . . umm . . .  
  
  
  
Ariana: Well, Anna, you still haven't thought of a prank yet. HAH! However, the knowledge that it will be going on during the Halloween feast does make it a bit easier to plan.  
  
  
  
Anna: Yes . . . something black-and-orange . . . my brain isn't working today, I can't think of what to say. In fact, it is October right now.  
  
  
  
Ariana: Riiight. . . well, you're right about one thing anyway. Your brain isn't working today. Hey, know what one of my favorite parts was? I just loved it when the boggart turned into Ron! That was funny! Lol, you deserved that.  
  
  
  
Anna: That was not funny!!!!!  
  
  
  
Ariana: Aw, sure it was! Hey, readers, please review! We hardly have any reviews! If you have any nice prank ideas, that would be good too. And anything you would like to see, any improvements you think we could make, go ahead and write them in. Thank you! 


	5. The Sabotaged Revenge

The Prank-A-Thon  
  
Anna: Yay, it's Halloween! And my prank... I think...  
  
Ariana: Thinking of pranks is so hard! If any of you think of anything, please do feel free to leave any suggestions in a review. In fact, please just REVIEW! Thank you. That said, Ron Weasley loves Annaaa. . .  
  
Anna: Stop it with that already! I do NOT!  
  
Ariana: You do NOT what? All I said was that Ron liked you. Unless of course you like him too. . . omg you do! That's why you suddenly jumped to defend yourself! *sigh* Denial is so sad, really.  
  
Anna: ... *blank stare* um, nice imagination... yeeeeeah right. Ooh look at my Ravenclaw fake tattoo thingy! *stares at her fake tattoo Ravenclaw thing on the back of her hand, zones out*  
  
Ariana: Okaaay... I think we should start actually writing now...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5 - The Sabotaged Revenge  
  
The Halloween Feast had started. George looked curiously at Becca, Anna, and Ariana. They had all brought large bags of Muggle candy and were trading pieces. Harry seemed unmoved by this strange ritual. George guessed it was a Muggle thing. An American Muggle thing.  
  
"Hershey's! Mwahahaaa!" The three girls, all high on the sugar from the candy, finished trading. Ariana and Becca gave candy to their friends. Anna would have given candy to her friends... had she any friends.  
  
Ariana explained to George how American Muggles celebrated Halloween. Becca handed Harry some tiny chocolates wrapped in foil.  
  
"This is a kiss, Harry. It's American chocolate, one of my favorites..." She winked at him suggestively as he took it from her hand.  
  
This was the perfect opportunity. Anna pulled a tiny vial out of the folds of her robes and poured it into the drinks of her four distracted friends. [Anna: Distracted by their fluffy romance, of course. It makes me want to gag.] She was so proud of herself, she poured the remaining liquid into a nearby pitcher.  
  
Neville reached over just as she was hiding the vial and poured himself a big glass of pumpkin juice. More innocent bystanders refilled on the contaminated liquid. Anna grinned sadistically and watched.  
  
The feast wound to an end and students stood up to head back to their common rooms. As Becca rose, she accidentally knocked over the remnants of her glass of pumpkin juice. She reached for the table to steady herself, but before she could touch it, it gave a great shudder. She pulled her hand away just before the table levitated into the air.  
  
She and the other Gryffindors gasped as the table floated higher, then stopped in midair. The entire Great Hall was silent. Then Malfoy's voice rose up.  
  
"What the hell-" He cut off mid-sentence as the Gryffindor table suddenly hurled itself towards the Slytherin table. He barely had a chance to scream before the Gryffindor table turned itself over, and in one swift movement, slammed down on top the Slytherin table. Food and drinks sprayed out from between the two sandwiched tables, spraying the Slytherins with food, as well as a few unlucky Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.  
  
Malfoy remained frozen for a moment, then slowly wiped the unidentified food objects from his face. There were pumpkin seeds caught in his hair and his robes were splattered with gravy. Anna stared in surprise. She didn't know her potion was capable of that much mayhem!  
  
Ariana grabbed George's arm and dragged him out of the Great Hall while Becca, Harry and a shocked Anna followed. Nobody noticed them leave, they were all staring at the sandwiched tables and at the disgusting Slytherins. Malfoy let out a high pitched scream like a nine-year-old girl and was soon followed by the rest of the Slytherin girls.  
  
The five Gryffindors waited until they got into the Entrance Hallway before letting loose their laughter. All of them were in hysterics except Anna, who was still a bit dazed and confused. Becca sunk against a wall and Ariana was practically crying, she was laughing so hard.  
  
"Well that's certainly better than anything Fred or I could have pulled," George said between fits of laughter. Anna coughed. Harry had to remove his glasses to keep from smudging them or breaking them. They regained themselves and were all silent for a moment.  
  
"That," Ariana said, breaking the silence, "was bloody brilliant." George burst out laughing again at her Ron imitation and Becca hit her on the arm lightly, reminded of her experience with Ron and that particular phrase. Anna felt out of place amongst all the happy people [Anna: how dare you call me a happy person!? I'm MORBID!] , but smiled to herself, thinking about what would happen when they got to the common room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Pumpkin juice." Anna snickered inwardly at the password's relation to her life, as she and her friends entered the common room through the portrait hole. They sat down on a couple of couches near the fire and were soon joined by Ron and Hermione. The people in the common room were still chatting about the table incident. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud "OW!" from across the room. They all looked over to see a red pillow fall to Neville's feet. Before they had a chance to ask, a second pillow zoomed from a couch and smacked him in the face.  
  
"What the hell is going on here," Becca began, but was rudely interrupted by a pillow which barely missed her ear and instead hit Harry. Ariana picked up a pillow and held it out defensively, just in time. Another pillow, this time aimed at her, flew from across the room. She batted it away like a baseball and prepared herself as another one flew towards them.  
  
They weren't the only ones. Pretty soon, almost everyone in the room was being ambushed by pillows. [Everyone who drank that pitcher of pumpkin juice, that is.] Anna sat in a chair, watching happily as Ron was knocked over by an especially quick pillow. Ariana batted a pillow aside, accidentally turning it towards Anna. Anna gasped as the pillow hit with such force that the chair she was sitting in fell backwards. She stood up to take cover, but was hit by a pillow which was aiming for Lee Jordan behind her. Fred hit her in the face with a pillow, thinking her head was another pillow. This was not what she had been expecting.  
  
Ariana and George stood back to back, fending off any pillows to come their way. Percy ran madly around the room, trying desperately to avoid the five pillows all aimed at him. He tripped on one of the fallen couch cushions and was bombarded with pillows from all sides.  
  
Anna was pissed off at the fact that she wasn't immune to the pillows. "Stupid pillows, they're supposed to get everyone else, not me," she grumbled. Ariana overheard her.  
  
"You!" She yelled at Anna. "This is all your fault!"  
  
"Oh shi-" Anna cringed as Ariana whirled around and started smacking her with a pillow. George caught the drift and joined in. Becca and Harry, who were using their pillows as baseball bats, hit all their pillows to Anna. Neville probably would have tried to attack Anna also, but he was too busy trying to outrun a squad of pillows who were stalking him.  
  
"Ow!" Anna screeched as all of her "friends" hit her repeatedly with pillows. "Ow! Stoppit! Ow!" Word seemed to have spread that she was the cause of the pillow fiasco and many Gryffindors had chosen her as a prime target. The enchantment had mostly worn off by now, save a few odd pillows who were still hunting Neville and Percy, but the students still insisted on showing their wrath.  
  
~*~  
  
"I. Hate. Pillows," Anna said between gritted teeth. It was two hours after the first pillow had flown and most of the students had already gone back up to their dorms. A pillow flew at her, hitting her square in the face. She glared at Ariana, who was lazily laying on the same couch they had all sat on earlier, and stalked up to her dorm.  
  
Becca was asleep on a couch next to Harry, her head drooped onto his shoulder. He was trying very hard to stay awake, but kept drifting off.  
  
George came over and sat next to Ariana and she moved so that her back was now propped up against the pillows.  
  
"Well that certainly was interesting," he said to her.  
  
"Yeah, it was a pretty funny prank. However, I think it kind of backfired. Anna seemed to be on the receiving end most of the time, and I actually enjoyed it!" George laughed and laid his head on top of hers.  
  
"Yeah, next time she should choose something that works." They sat there, staring into the dying embers until the fire went out.  
  
"Next time," Ariana said. "I do believe it is our turn to plan the next prank?"  
  
"Oh no, let's not get into that until it's morning. And until Harry and Becca are able to discuss it with us." He nodded in amusement towards Harry and Becca who were now both asleep on a nearby couch.  
  
"Next time..." Ariana began before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ariana: Well that was nice! Joke's on you, Anna! *yawn* But seriously, I am tired now. It's past one in the morning! I'm going to sleep now...  
  
Anna: You do that. Why does everything bad happen to meeeee??? Stupid pillows... *ZzZzZz* 


	6. The Writing's On The Wall

Ariana: Well, it's finally here! The next chapter of Barney's Singalong Friends! Er, I mean the Prank War.  
  
Becca: I LOVE HARRY!!!!! And we're really gonna get Anna good this time! Hee hee hee hee hee. . .  
  
Anna: You have problems. Both of you.  
  
Ariana: I resent that! Wait, no I don't. . .  
  
Becca: Ginny! You'll never get a chance with Harry! He loves ME!  
  
Ariana: You know, the prank we have planned for Anna is a lot like the way my friends and I torture her on Instant Messenger. We always make up little scenarios and put words into her mouth. . .  
  
Anna: I LOVE RON!  
  
Ariana: See? THAT, for example.  
  
(the REAL) Anna: What the HELL do you think you're doing, Ariana!??  
  
Becca: HARRY I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Ariana: Suuure. . . and now, on with the chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6 The Writing's On the Wall  
  
It was mid-afternoon and Ariana, George, Becca, Harry [Becca: YAY!], and Anna, were sitting in the common room.  
  
"I can't believe I am sitting here with you sadistic people," Anna muttered. "I would much rather be sitting in a corner being anti-social." Anna muttered for a bit, then stalked up to her room for no apparent reason.  
  
"So, I do believe it is our turn for retaliation," Ariana said. "Even if Anna's last prank kinda backfired. . ."  
  
"I have an idea!" Becca screamed.  
  
"So here's what we do. . ." She rapidly explained it to the group.  
  
"Don't you just love it, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah! It's great! I love it." [Becca: And I love you! Come on! Say it!]  
  
The four friends grinned sadistically and the scene faded into blackness.  
  
~*~  
  
Midnight in the Gryffindor common room, two figures were seen creeping silently down the girls' stairs. [Becca: Guess who?] They sat down in two armchairs near the portrait hole and waited.  
  
Pretty soon, they could hear footsteps coming from the direction of the boys' stairs. George and Harry didn't see Ariana and Becca in the darkness. Becca gasped as Harry stepped into the light of the window.  
  
Wow, he is hot! Mmmm. . .  
  
Harry's eyes adjusted and he spotted Becca in the chair. He thought for a moment, then, hiding a smile, moved toward her chair and sat in it.  
  
"Eep!" Becca squealed as Harry sat down on top of her.  
  
"Oops! Sorry, Becca, didn't see you there." He said sorry, but he made absolutely no attempt to leave the chair. Becca smiled up at him and. . .  
  
Across the room, George had found Ariana.  
  
"You ready?" he asked her.  
  
"Yep," Ariana said looking around the room. "Oh, but I'm not sure if Becca and Harry are just yet. . ."  
  
"Um, let's just wait a minute." George replied.  
  
~*~  
  
The tall, double-doors squeaked as the pranksters pushed them open. They crept over to the far wall and climbed onto the raised platform that held the staff table. Ariana whispered an incantation and Becca moved her wand in swift motions over the wall. Golden letters sparkled in the moonlight filtering in from the ceiling when she had finished.  
  
With soft snickers, they snuck back into Gryffindor Tower. Everything was ready for the next morning.  
  
~*~  
  
Becca was the first one to enter the Great Hall the next morning, followed by Ariana, Harry, and George. They sat right near the staff table and waited for Anna. She went into the Great Hall, soon followed by most of the other Hogwarts students. She didn't notice the gasps, whispers, and giggles coming from every direction as she sat down in the seat Becca was saving for her.  
  
Anna was still oblivious to the people who were starting to point at her until Ron walked up.  
  
"So. . . Anna. . ." Ron began, leaning against the table and trying to look sexy.  
  
"So what?" Anna said in her monotone. Ron was startled by her "beautiful voice" [Ariana: Er. . . COUGH! COUGH! Um, no.], so much so that his elbow slipped and landed right in Anna's food. His ears went slightly red, but he just brushed off the bits of food from his elbow like nothing had happened. They flew onto Anna. Ron was even more embarrassed, but he continued his sad attempt at flirting with her.  
  
"You know, Anna, I must say that I find you quite attractive also." Anna coughed hard, almost choking on her food. Ron, who hadn't noticed, continued. "So now that we both know each others' feelings, why don't we-" he put his arm around her, "-do something about it?" Ariana and Becca had tears of laughter running down their faces and George and Harry were working very hard to keep their breakfasts down.  
  
"I find desperateness attractive in a woman. Although you didn't need to write my name on the wall to tell me you liked me. I've known it all along."  
  
"WHAT?" Anna spit her drink back into her glass, mid-sip, and looked up at the wall above the staff table.  
  
"Dear diary, I can't stop thinking about him. Every time he is near, I can feel it. I find myself looking for him wherever I go, even if I know he won't be there. It's like there's no logic when it comes to matters of the heart; when it comes to matters of Ron. Truly he must be the one. I just wish I could tell him how I feel. I hide it when he is near, but I can't hide from him in my dreams. I could really see spending the rest of my life with him... Always and Forever, Anna  
  
"Oh my god," exclaimed Anna. She, as calmly as she could, got up, pushed in her chair, and stalked out of the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ariana: That was a good chapter, wasn't that a good chapter? I think that was a good chapter. Becca: Sorry, Ariana is a little hyper.  
  
Anna: Too true, Becca, too true.  
  
Becca: I really like that chapter because I finally got to be somewhat smart and say more than just "I LOVE HARRY." I really think there should be some action between me and him, but we'll see.  
  
Anna: You do realize that you will pay. Dearly...  
  
Becca: That's what you think...  
  
Anna: No, it's what I know. I have scientific ways to prove it.  
  
Becca: Harry and I are too smart for you Anna, you'll never win... muahhahahaha.  
  
Ariana: brb  
  
Becca: Okay Ariana, you do that then. *Begins to songg with Harry* 


End file.
